Madness
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: les personnages de Gundam dans un univers style "orgueil et préjugé" de Jane Austen. Dans un monde ou le paraître est évangile et ou l'amour n'a pas sa place et encore moins si il s'agit de 2 hommes...
1. Chapter 1

**Madness**

**Auteur**** : Téyana Yénéashi**

**Note de Téya-chan**** : C'est une nouvelle Téya que vous retrouvez après toutes ces années, une femme et une mère épanouie à qui vous avez beaucoup manqué et avec bien des qualités orthographique et dactylographique en plus^^ Nous repartons sur du Gundam Wing pour le moment avec une fiction directement inspirée la chanson « Madness » du génialissime « Muse » et avec une petite inspiration de l'univers du roman de Jane Austen « Orgueil et préjugés » je vous en souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Résumé ****: Heero est un membre de l'aristocratie qui se cache bien de ses penchants. Mais tout va basculer le jour où il le trouvera…**

**Madness**

-Heero-

D'un œil averti, j'observe les danseurs déambuler dans le salon de ma modeste demeure. Mon amie Catherine étant si friande de ces soirées mondaines, où des paons apprêtés fond la cour à de jeunes demoiselles pingres qui ne cherchent que l'avantage d'un mariage sécurisant qui leur promettrai une rente raisonnable aspirant un avenir convenable et à l'abri du besoin. Une occasion de plus de faire des rencontres. Du fantasque illusoire ou l'amour et le désir ne sont que bagatelle au milieu de ce monde d'apparence ou le mariage ne sert qu'à faire joli.

Ce qui sera sûrement mon cas. J'épouserai une jeune fille de mon rang, qui connaîtra mon secret et à qui je ne ferai jamais l'amour, j'en serais profondément incapable. Mon père ayant émis cette semaine le souhait d'être bientôt grand-père et donc il a l'espoir de mon mariage imminent. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué, comment lui dire, comment pourrai-t-il comprendre ? Que je ne serai jamais père, que cette société qui se joue si bien de l'amour ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que je suis et ce que j'aime.

Je ne bouge pas, je ne danse pas, mon attention n'est portée sur aucune femme et ne le sera jamais. Ces gentilshommes et ces dames si bien vêtus de leur plus beaux apparats veste en queue de pie et chemise de dentelle pour les messieurs et ces dames dans leur robes de gala bien corsetée. Dans de somptueux châteaux anciens où trône encore de magnifique clavecin. Mais ce décor n'a rien qui puisse m'émouvoir, je vis dans la lassitude de ces jours gris, espérant qu'un jour la modernité laissera place à la liberté et qu'enfin le monde si noir n'appellera plus les gens comme moi de la plus laide façon qu'il soit « malade » ou « sodomite ».

Je reste impassible presque muet, saluant à volo la population diverse qui vient me saluer, saluer l'héritier de mon père et non l'homme que je suis ou les choses que j'ai faites. Beaucoup d'entre eux, quand j'ai le dos tourné, me qualifie de froid ou orgueilleux, je dirais que juste que j'ai un secret à ne pas dévoiler. C'est dans ce décor si vaniteux et matériel que m'est apparu, le plus décadent et le plus fantasque de tout les nobles que j'ai pu rencontrer. Là, dans la foule des danseurs comme à chaque bal, il est présent, il danse avec Catherine, il ne ressemble en rien à ces paons apprêtés et pompeux qui foule ces lieux, il est charmant, souriant n'est pas sérieux comme un pingouin, il est lui-même ce que personne n'est ici. Je sais que je ne peux pas, je sais que son comportement ressemble plutôt à celui d'un Don Juan amoureux de la gente féminine. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer, de m'imaginer, d'espérer…

-Duo-

Ce soir, il y a bal chez les Yuy, une des familles les plus riche d'Angleterre, amie avec ma famille depuis des générations, bien que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'y être présenté officiellement depuis que mes parents avait décelé ma maladie j'avais vécu hors du monde jusqu'il y a quelque temps, quand j'ai fin d'être guérit, c'était la seule chose à faire si je voulais un jour être libre. Je ne suis un danger pour personne … Du moins, je n'en ai pas l'impression …

-Duo, Duo ? s'exclama Catherine

-hum

-Tu semble préoccupé ?

-non tout va bien, ma chère, allons boire un coupe de champagne…

-Heero-

J'essayais d'éviter de le regarder mais mon regard revenait sans arrêt sur lui, de dos, on pourrait facilement croire qu'il s'agit d'une femme, mais ce n'en ai pas une, son élégance et sa démarche son certes masculin, mais ses hanches et ses longs cheveux pourrait nous faire croire le contraire. La jalousie me rongeait tellement quand j'organisais ces soirées, les voir danser ensemble, les voir rire et s'amuser, comment ça peut me toucher alors que lui et moi ne nous sommes jamais parlé. Je détournais une nouvelle fois le regard quand il s'approchait. C'était sans compter sur l'espièglerie fantasque de Duo Maxwell qui au court d'un jeu me percuta légèrement au passage, l'espace d'un instant ce soir, mes yeux croisèrent les siens même pas une minute, mais ce fut la minute la plus intense de ma vie, un frison envahi mon être tout entier et me bouleversa au plus profond de moi-même comme une décharge électrique. Je connais Catherine, c'est la seule femme que ne me sera jamais si proche, depuis bien des occasions j'évitais de rencontrer l'homme que j'aime et qui serait très bientôt son fiancé …

Alors pourquoi, quant mes yeux se ferme, je n'ai qu'un seul songe poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Madness**

**Auteur**** : Téyana Yénéashi**

**Note de Téya-chan**** : Me revoilà, très vite pour une fois pour la suite de Madness la rencontre entre Muse et orgueil et préjugés dans mon esprit de yaoiste.**

**Résumé ****: Heero est un membre de l'aristocratie qui se cache bien de ses penchants. Mais tout va basculer le jour où il le trouvera…**

**Chapitre 2 : Unintended**

-Heero-

Voilà plusieurs jours que je n'étais pas sorti de chez moi, je n'avais cessé de penser à cet instant, l'instant on mon regard a croisé le siens, cette minute si intense, si torride, je n'avais jamais senti mon cœur battre si fort dans ma poitrine, comme si il allait en sortir, comme si mon âme quittait mon corps. Ce fut si court. Et je l'ai moi-même écourté de la pire façon qui soit, je lui ai tourné le dos et j'ai quitté la pièce, les gens, la fête, le château, son regard. Je n'arrive pas à oublier le sentiment si intense qui me traversa. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, et si je dors c'est pour rêver de lui, voir ma main détacher ses cheveux, mes yeux se plonger dans les siens, et me perdre dans son cou.  
>Je n'ai parlé à personne depuis cet instant, je n'ai vu personne, même pas Catherine qui vient tous les jours me supplier d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Elle dit qu'elle a une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer, mais je la connais déjà …. Elle lui est fiancée, c'est une certitude… Je ne pourrais jamais être heureux.<p>

-Duo-

J'avais finalement demandé la main de Catherine comme le désirait ma famille et mon entourage. Mais quelque chose me troublait. Ce regard, je pensais que si je me rangeai dans la société et que je me pliais à la conformité je serai heureux. Alors pourquoi, cet instant me trouble à ce point. Je ne veux pas être différent, je ne veux pas que l'on me traite encore comme on l'a fait… Je ne suis qu'un homme qui aime les hommes en quoi est-ce si mal, pourquoi il disait que j'étais malade ? Je ne peux pas me laisser aller pour quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas, j'épouserai bientôt Catherine et j'oublierai le passé, je m'oublierai moi.

-Catherine-

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Heero restait enfermé et ne voyait plus personne depuis le bal. Depuis quelques temps, il est étrange avec moi, il ne m'a même pas laissé lui présenter Duo. Pourtant si je devrais le présenter à quelqu'un ce serait bien à mon meilleur ami. Comme tous les jours, je me présente chez lui sans avoir de réponse, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui ce sera différent.

-Heero, c'est Catherine dis-je frappant à la porte de sa chambre

-…

-ouvre moi tu ne va pas continuer comme ça

-tu as raison dit-il en ouvrant la porte

-j'ai…

-je t'arrête tout de suite, suis moi au salon …

Nous sommes descendus dans un silence complet, il ne m'a même pas adressé une fois la parole.

-je t'écoute que voulais tu m'annoncer dit-il me tournant le dos

-et bien je voulais te dire que je m'étais fiancée au fils Maxwell

Il ne dit rien, il ne bougeai pas, son dos se raidit, il prit une inspiration et parla

-Catherine, je te félicite pour tes fiançailles et j'aimerai que tu partes dès que tu auras fini le thé que Martha va t'apporter et que tu ne reviennes plus ici, après tout, maintenant que tu es fiancée se serait indécent de continuer à ce voir.

-je ne comprends pas, tu veux vraiment que je parte dis-je me levant et m'approchant de lui, Heero, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-oui

-mais pourquoi ? Retourne toi et dis le moi en face, montre moi tes yeux insistais-je en attrapant son épaule

- s'en est assez, je t'ai demandé de sortir de ma vie et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision, il repoussa ma main et quitta la pièce.

-Heero-

J'avais pris la décision qui s'imposait pour notre bien pour qu'elle n'apprenne jamais, pour que je n'ai pas à le recroiser ni même à le rencontrer. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je ressens, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Il était temps de me mettre de côté et de rentrer dans le moule, de mettre sur mon visage le masque que je porterais chaque jour dès à présent. Je frappai à la porte du bureau de mon père afin de lui parler de mes futures noces.

-entrez

-père, si vous avez une jeune femme à me soumettre, je suis près à me marier …

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Madness**

**Auteur**** : Téyana Yénéashi**

**Note de Téya-chan**** : Et ou c'est déjà le troisième chapitre …**

**Résumé ****: Heero est un membre de l'aristocratie qui se cache bien de ses penchants. Mais tout va basculer le jour où il le trouvera…**

**Chapitre 3 : Supermassive **

-Heero-

Voilà deux jours que Catherine était partie et n'était plus revenue, j'avais été voir mon père et lui avait émis l'idée de me marier, ce qui l'enchanta. Je refoulais toutes mes émotions au fond de moi et rien ne pourra plus les faires sortir. Je devais rencontrer ma potentiel futur épouse dans les prochains jours afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Je m'apprêtais donc à aller faire un tour en ville afin de trouver un cadeau à offrir à la dame quand une voix m'interpella. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi cette voix avait fait soudain battre mon cœur si fort

-Yuy

-Maxwell

-Je viens pour avoir une explication avec vous 

-et pourquoi dois-je avoir une explication avec un homme qui ne m'a pas été présenté ?

-ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé

Je descendis la marche que je venais de monter et me retourna sur lui, j'essayais de masquer le plus possible mon émois et tous ces sentiments qui remontaient à la surface. Amour, désir, jalousie, tristesse, passion,… se mélangeaient dans mon cœur sans que je ne puisse l'exprimer.

-et bien entrons dis-je le faisant passé devant moi

Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de détaillé son corps. Ses fesses, ses hanches, ses épaules, ses cheveux, ses cuisses. Je devais me calmer sinon je ne pourrais plus bouger une fois assis.

-asseyez-vous Monsieur Maxwell

-Duo, s'il vous plait, j'insiste

-Bien Duo, je vous écoute

-a vrai dire, Heero, vous permettez que je vous appel Heero

-oui bien sûr répondis-je savourant intérieurement le simple fait que ses lèvres prononcent mon prénom

-je suis inquiet pour Catherine, elle est triste de la façon dont vous l'avez congédié l'autre jour, et ce sans explication, j'avoue que vu la façon dont-elle parlait de vous, cela me semble bien étrange, alors j'aurais voulu comprendre vos raisons

Je ne peux pas lui en donner la raison, ma vie, mon image, ma famille tout serai détruit

-et bien, les raisons qui m'ont fait agir de la sorte sont assez personnelles en fait et je ne souhaite pas en parler, de toute façon, elles n'ont plus de raison d'être vu que ce que je voulais éviter est arrivé (et merde pourquoi j'ai dis ça)

-que vouliez-vous éviter ?

-et bien, je voulais éviter de vous rencontrer d'une façon ou d'un autre ça aurait été le cas

-seriez-vous jaloux de moi ? Ou aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

-non c'est moi qui fais quelque chose de mal et j'en suis désolé. Vous remettrez mes amitiés à Catherine et lui ferez part de mes futures fiançailles, j'ai des choses très importantes à faire et me voit dans l'obligation de vous laisser.

-et bien au revoir, mon cher dit-il me tendant la main

Je serai sa main en retour ce qui me chamboula encore plus que ce regard, je levai les yeux et me perdis un instant dans les siens, avant de reprendre ma main et de partir d'un pas rapide pour remonter dans ma voiture. Je m'y assis alors et soufflai un grand coup. J'ai bien cru que cette fois-ci j'allais me corrompre, une seconde de plus et je faisais l'erreur de l'embrasser, mon cœur battait si fort. J'ai tellement mal et je n'ai plus personne a qui parler.

-Duo-

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le meilleur ami de Catherine soit en réalité le beau jeune homme que j'ai bousculé à ce bal, et dont le regard m'obsède depuis lors, moi qui arrivais à me contrôler, j'ai bien cru tout gâcher. Dans quoi nous sommes nous embarqué, il aurait mieux valu que je ne cherche pas à arranger les choses avec lui, lui trop proche de nous je serais trop facilement découvert, personne ne doit savoir que Catherine et moi organisons un mariage de convenance qui nous permettra à tout deux d'être libre, elle pourra aimer son palefrenier et moi je serais libre de ne pas honorer mon mariage et de faire ce que je veux.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Madness**

**Auteur**** : Téyana Yénéashi**

**Note de Téya-chan**** : Déjà le quatrième, il semblerait que je sois très inspirée… Dans cette fiction, les paroles des chansons dont je m'inspire et qui sont les titres des chapitres une fois traduite convienne à la fic.**

**Résumé ****: Heero est un membre de l'aristocratie qui se cache bien de ses penchants. Mais tout va basculer le jour où il le trouvera…**

**Chapitre 4 : Hysteria**

-Heero-

La visite de Duo avait mis le feu à mon âme, cette rencontre que je voulais éviter me consumait tout entier. J'étais finalement réconcilié avec Catherine et j'étais fiancé à Réléna Peaceraft qui ne connaissait rien de mes secrets. Nous nous fréquentions régulièrement tout les quatre. Ce qui me plaisait et me déplaisait en même temps. Je restais jusqu'à présent irréprochable et arrivais à me contrôler mais combien de temps ça allait durer. J'étais encore plus perdu que lors du bal, il y a trois semaines, je voyais régulièrement Duo et de plus j'avais une fiancée qui s'accrochait. Réléna n'acceptera jamais tout cela, elle s'est attachée à moi sans que je ne le souhaite. Et tous ces problèmes ne m'empêchent pas de ne penser qu'à lui. Je ne rêve que de lui, tout ce que je ne peux pas imaginer en ça présence se concrétise en rêve, jusqu'à me sentir fiévreux, et ressentir du plaisir. Il m'obsède, me consume, je le veux maintenant, je veux son cœur et son âme. Chaque nuit, je rêve que j'arrête le temps et que je l'embrasse fougueusement, qu'il n'y a aucun témoin, à des kilomètres à la ronde et qu'il est enfin à moi sur le canapé du petit salon. Mais tout cela n'arrivera jamais.

-Monsieur Yuy dit Norbert le majordome me sortant de mes pensées alors que je siégeais dans mon bureau

-faites entrer, je vous prie.

-oui Monsieur

Mon attention était fixé sur le rapport d'activité de la compagnie familiale posé sur mon bureau et dont je m'occupais, du moins j'essayais, depuis le matin même.

-Heero, bonjour comment allez vous ?

Je m'arrêtai alors dans ma lecture, cette fois, je n'arriverai plus à me concentrer

-Duo, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-et bien, je pensais … J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'aviez dit la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé et je pensais que maintenant que nous nous connaissons mieux, nous pourrions en discuter et profiter du beau soleil qu'il fait aujourd'hui…

Je restai un instant sans voix, suite à cette demande incongrue, je ne pouvais pas refuser, je ne voulais pas refuser et je ne voulais pas accepter non plus…

-Je …heu… Le temps de ranger et je vous rejoins, attendez moi sur la terrasse j'en ai pour une minute

Duo quitta mon bureau, je m'écroulai sur le meuble la tête dans les mains, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire, et seul avec lui, arriverais-je à me contrôler. Je rangeai mes affaires soigneusement dans le coffre prévu à cet effet et me colla au mur essayant de m'encourager à ne pas m'abandonner, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Duo-

Cette histoire de ne pas vouloir me rencontrer me trottait dans la tête depuis ce jour là. Je sais que je ne devrais pas aller le voir seul. Mais j'ai du mal à ne pas penser à lui.

-voilà, nous pouvons y allez, qu'est ce qui vous plairait, la chasse, une balade à cheval, peut-être pourrions nous allez en ville ?

-quel ravissant domaine vous avez le jardin, la forêt, je suis sûre que vous ne les voyez plus mon amis.

-voulez-vous le visiter ?

-ce serait avec plaisir, nous pourrions discuter tranquillement, mieux que si nous sortions.

-oui certes, qu'il est plaisant de marcher dans les bois, il est vrai que je n'en ai plus vraiment le temps.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

Nous avançâmes un moment, en admirant le paysage, totalement détaché loin de l'autre comme si lui aussi voulait s'éloigner.

-Je trouve étonnant que malgré l'amitié qui lie nos parents, nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontré

-il faut dire, Heero, que mes parents m'ont écarté du monde car j'ai été très malade et donc, Il y a pas très longtemps que je sors, voyez vous, mes parents avaient souvent peur…

- de quelle maladie souffrez-vous?

-la honte

-je ne comprends pas

-je vous expliquerais peut-être un jour, mais d'abord il me semble qu'en acceptant cette promenade vous devez aussi une explication, Heero.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire

-la vérité serait déjà un pas

-je ne le puis

-et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

-la honte

-pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? Heero, arrêtez vous un instant

-non, avançons …

-je t'ai dis arrête insistais-je l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'il ne me repousse

-ne sois pas si familier !

-alors pourquoi du l'es là, je t'ai demandé de rester ici, je veux savoir pourquoi tu me déteste !

-je ne vous déteste pas

-je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi tu es si distant, tu ne me parle presque pas, tu ne voulais pas me rencontrer,…

-tu, tu, tu, n'avez-vous pas idée de la barrière qu'impose le vouvoiement

-une barrière, pourquoi mettre une barrière, je pense que cette discussion est assez intime pour juger de ne pas en mettre

-ça suffit

Je le vis alors revenir vers moi, le regard noir, assuré, imprégné d'une sorte d'Hora qui me fit frissonner et m'attraper par la taille faisant systématiquement tomber ces barrières invisibles qu'il voulait mettre entre nous…

-Tais-toi, maintenant c'est assez intime dit-il avant de m'embrasser

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ses lèvres étaient si douces, et sa main maintenant accrochée à mon cou m'empêchait de m'enfuir même si je l'aurais voulu. Je ne le voulais pas mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille l'attirant vers moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus personne, que mon âme flottait, je ne voulais surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Quand soudain, il me repoussa.

-Je… je suis …dit-il hésitant voulant partir

-stop, du calme, ne pars pas, j'ai compris, ne fuis pas, … pas encore une fois…

-mais je le dois, et vous devriez aussi

-et pour quelle raison, tu ne sais pas tout, le seul qui est pris ici c'est toi !

-quoi ?

-Catherine et moi, on se marie par convenance.

-Alors j'ai…

-Elle voulait te le dire mais tu n'as rien écouté

Un silence s'imposa, un long silence que je fini par rompre

-c'est pour ça, que tu ne voulais pas me rencontrer ?

-oui

Il se remit à marcher s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois. Je me posais beaucoup de question, sur lui, sur ce baiser, sur ce qu'il signifiait, et si il recommencerait…

**Fin du chapitre 4**


End file.
